


Memorie melanconiche

by sunnybriefs



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima notte che gli orfani Baudelaire passarono nella Baracca degli Orfani, Violet fece uno strano sogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorie melanconiche

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **449 – Di bene in peggio** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Egregio Editore,

sono restio a inviarle questo brano che nulla aggiunge alle molte sfortune che i Baudelaire dovettero affrontare alla Prufrock Peparatory School, ma per amor di completezza mi permetta almeno di allegarlo al manoscritto definitivo, demandando a lei la scelta se inserirlo o meno durante la fase di stampa.

Con il dovuto rispetto,  
Lemony Snycket.

 

* * *

 

Scrivere un resoconto completo di ciò che accadde ai tre orfani Baudelaire durante le loro sfortunate avventure non è semplice.  
Un giornalista ha l’abitudine di raccogliere prove o parlare con i testimoni, cioè con persone che hanno assistito ai fatti di cui si parla o dicono di averlo fatto, per poter inviare al suo capo redattore un articolo il più veritiero possibile; uno scrittore, invece, di solito inventa sia la storia che i protagonisti e quindi può scrivere tutto quello che vuole a proposito dei personaggi e di quello che hanno vissuto e provato senza che alcuno possa accusarlo di frode se i fatti di cui parla non sono mai accaduti.  
Nel caso della storia degli orfani Baudelaire mi trovo purtroppo tra l’incudine e il martello, un’espressione che qui significa che nello scrivere questi libri mi sono impegnato a raccontare tutta la verità su ciò che accadde agli orfani durante la loro permanenza al Prufrock Prep, ma per _mia_ sfortuna ci sono stati diversi momenti di cui mi è impossibile parlare, poiché non vi erano né prove sul campo né testimoni che potessero raccontarmeli.  
Eppure, dopo lunghi anni di ricerche, credo di aver imparato a conoscere i tre Baudelaire abbastanza bene per poter _ipotizzare_ , termine che qui significa: immaginare cosa sia accaduto la prima notte che i tre fratelli passarono nella Baracca degli Orfani pur non avendo alcuna prova ad avvalorare la mia tesi, cosa sia accaduto la prima notte che i tre fratelli passarono nella Baracca degli Orfani. Violet fece un sogno.  
Era ancora una bambina, nel sogno, ignara di tutte le cose orribili e sfortunate che sarebbero presto entrate nella sua vita e quella della sua amata famiglia, e considerate le circostanze – cioè il fatto che l’indomani sarebbe ritornata a scuola dopo tanto tempo passato a lavorare in una segheria e scappare dal Conte Olaf - posso dire che sognò il suo primo giorno di scuola: a causa dell’eccitazione non aveva dormito molto e quella fresca mattina che ancora si portava dietro il tepore estivo, la famiglia al completo, con un Klaus ancora assonnato, era uscita di casa presto, troppo presto, e per di più senza fare colazione, e questo perché non erano diretti a scuola.  
Andarono in una teeria, invece, che è un posto in cui si beve principalmente tè e si chiacchiera di letteratura e dell’ultimo spettacolo o concerto a cui si è assistito. Quella teeria in particolare – un locale che purtroppo ho avuto la sfortuna di frequentare molto poco prima che un incendio ne causasse la distruzione e la morte di una coraggiosissima amica – era profumata e arredata in maniera bizzarra, anche se l’insieme era davvero piacevole e suggestivo. I tavoli erano tutti diversi, alcuni erano alti, altri bassi, quadrati, tondi, lunghi o corti, c’erano sedie di ferro e di legno, con intagli di animaletti stilizzati e decorazioni floreali, e c’erano poltrone, divanetti e sgabelli. Le pareti erano ricoperte di quadri di boschi, laghi e montagne, e di scaffali sui quali erano stipati vecchi oggetti e libri che parevano ancora più vecchi, e il tutto era illuminato da un lampadario di vetro che pendeva dal soffitto.  
Non era un posto come tutti gli altri e sui bambini ebbe uno effetto strano: ne erano sia affascinati che intimoriti, ma i loro genitori li presero per mano e li fecero sedere l’uno accanto all’altra su di un divanetto foderato di verde scuro, mentre loro si accomodarono di fronte ai figli.  
«Che cosa vi porto?» Quasi dal nulla apparve una cameriera e i bambini pensarono che fosse strano che non si fossero accorti di lei prima: era una donna robusta, con guance tonde e rosse, che indossava un vestito color crema e un grembiule dai colori sgargianti con disegni geometrici o di piante che i bambini non avevano mai visto. Aveva dita grassocce e callose, e in mano teneva un taccuino sul quale avrebbe preso nota delle loro ordinazioni.  
«E’ il primo giorno di scuola di Violet,» spiegò la signora Baudelaire. «Vogliamo qualcosa di speciale.»  
«E io vorrei poter vedere uno di quei libri da vicino, se fosse possibile» disse Klaus, che nonostante avesse solo quattro anni amava già i libri e starsene seduto in braccio a sua madre e sentirla leggere per lui.  
La cameriera sorrise così tanto che le sue guance si gonfiarono a tal punto da sembrare quelle di un grazioso animaletto da compagnia, come uno scoiattolo o un criceto. «Allora vi porterò un buon _Earl Grey_ , una deliziosa crostata di lamponi appena fatta e se ti va puoi farti leggere dai tuoi genitori un libro piccolo ma molto interessante su come si sia diffuso il tè in Giappone. Come vi suona?»  
«Perfetto!» Rispose la famiglia al completo, e quella – e questo posso dirlo con assoluta certezza – fu una delle colazioni più piacevoli che ebbero in molto, molto tempo.  
Negli anni che seguirono la tradizione si mantenne, al punto che i bambini parevano più eccitati all’idea di prendere il tè con i loro genitori piuttosto che di ritornare a scuola per rincontrare i loro amici, ma Violet non ebbe la possibilità di sognare tutti quei momenti felici perché un granchio riuscì ad arrampicarsi sul giaciglio su cui i bambini erano costretti a dormire e le punzecchiò un piede.  
Si svegliò per il dolore, riuscendo a trattenere un gemito, e quando si rese conto di dove si trovava, si rese anche conto del fatto che per la prima volta dopo tanti anni i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero svegliata troppo presto per andare a fare colazione in un locale bizzarro ma accogliente, e vedendo Sunny che dormiva inquieta tra le sue braccia realizzò che sua sorella non avrebbe mai visto quel posto, né conosciuto la cameriera, né morso il legno duro dei tavoli o il ferro delle sedie, e una volta cresciuta non avrebbe assaggiato il tè e la deliziosa crostata ai lamponi, e pianse per tutte le fortune e cose felici che lei e i suoi fratelli non avrebbero mai riavuto indietro.


End file.
